With advances in automotive technologies and increases in consumers' attention to comfort, more and more vehicles are equipped with rear air outlets to provide conditioned air flow for rear-seated passengers. Often, the air duct from an air conditioner may be disposed within the central console. However, it may be difficult in certain vehicles to position the air duct to extend rearward and through the shifter due to the limited packaging space of the central console along a longitudinal Y axis.
One solution may be to provide the air duct to extend along one side or two sides of the base within the central console. This configuration is met with limitation in that the air duct may need to be sized small enough to fit into the very limited space at the sides of the central console.